Kachua
Kachua (カチュア) is the captain of the pirate ship Viracocha. Appearance Kachua has blue-grey eyes and wavy red hair spread out in clumps, with a few strands sticking up in the middle. She wears purple lipstick and purple eyeshadow on the lower outer edges. She has a green star tattoo on her left check just below her eye. Kachua's outfit includes a long, purple-red dress with pink on the middle lower chest, in a band near the upper legs and on the lower rim. The dress is open in the middle at the top, in a square at the front and a triangle at the back. Pink frills surround the front open section and there are lines coming down from the shoulders along the arms along with a tight band on either sleeve. Around the elbow, the outer section stops and a pink inner section continues down to the wrist. The dress splits open at leg level after a thin band at waist level with a section of cloth coming down a short way at the front. Additionally, she wears black heeled boots that come up to her knees. She also wears a large, loosely fastened collar with the same colour scheme as the dress and a necklace coming down below it. Personality & Character Not much of Kachua's personality is known, but she has displayed a hint of refinement Sailing 25 and slight enjoyment during battle Sailing 26. Background At some point in the past, Kachua acquired her Letter of Marque and captaincy of the Viracocha. Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Kachua was one of the captains who responded to the call summoning the frontier pirates in response to the attacks by the Grand Cross and was at the Pirate's Nest by the time the Bentenmaru arrived Sailing 24. When Quartz Christie appeared in the conference, Kachua was among the captains who gathered there and witnessed Marika's challenge to Quartz. She was also present with the rest of the pirate captains for the council and the accompanying feast. When Kenjo asked what they should do about Koja who had slipped away from the table (intending to kill Quartz despite the no-killing rule in the Pirate's Nest), Kachua said they should leave him, saying it would be a good lesson for the kid. At the after-party, after finishing the dessert and wiping her mouth, Kachua asked Marika about who would be taking command for the operation . During the battle with the Grand Cross, Kachua ordered a missile strike on one of the enemy ships which had been caught in a chaff field, mentioning how they should give the enemy a warm welcome as she was kind enough to come and play. She later smiled when Marika announced their victory despite failing to take over the Grand Cross . Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) Kachua and the Viracocha appear as opponents for Marika and the Bentenmaru in the game's fourth Galaxy Episode. Depending on circumstances, the two face each other either in a swordfight or ship-to-ship, with the outcome resting on the player's actions Fever Mouretsu Pirates, Galaxy Episode 4. Skills & Abilities Kachua presumably has the skills that are necessary for one to be a pirate captain. Relationships Frontier Pirates Kachua has a reasonable amount of respect for her fellow pirate captains, with the exception of Koja. Gallery Sailing 26 - Commemorative Photo.jpg|Kachua in the frontier pirates' commemorative picture Fever - VS Kachua.png|Kachua in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Trivia *Kachua's seiyuu also voices Jacqueline Stramp, the chairwoman of the Nebula Cup planning committee. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains